All We Need Is Us
by bechloemyhaiz
Summary: Arizona's promising future as a star soccer player come to a halt when she faces the worst injury she can imagine. Will Callie be able to stay by her side or will things get complicated as Arizona faces the reality of life after her injury?
1. Chapter 1

Arizona had everything she has ever wanted in life. She was playing for one of the best club soccer teams in the nation, she had a guaranteed spot on the US Women's National U-18 team as soon as she turned 16, and she was already committed to play for Stanford, even though she was only a sophomore. On top of that, she had 2 loving and successful parents, the most supportive older brother, and she had Callie, the best girlfriend in the world. She had a lot on her plate between school, training, tournaments on the weekends, and hanging out with Callie and their friends. But she loved to do it and none of it seemed like a chore to her. She had a great life right now and she was so excited for everything the future would be bringing.

Except everything came to a halt one freezing Saturday afternoon in Boise.

It was the first tournament of the New Year and Arizona was so excited to continue her winter season. She'd be turning 16 in a few months so she was excited to finish her time with her club team before she started training with the national team. This weekend's tournament was in Boise and Arizona was excited that they were able to play outside.

It was their 3rd game of the day and their team was in first place so far in the bracket. Arizona played the entirety of the first game and started the second one, but she had been taken out in the 50th minute so she could rest up to play the entirety of the 3rd.

She wasn't sure if it was the freezing weather of the adrenaline from being tied 2-2 with 10 minutes left in the game, but she swore she didn't feel anything more than a little twinge in her right knee. But that twinge ended up being a dislocation. A dislocation so bad that it tore every ligament in her knee and left her leg contorted in the most painful position she had ever felt in her life. She didn't feel it until she was down, but then she felt everything. She was in the most uncomfortable position she had ever felt in her life and she was freezing. Not to mention the fact that the second she went down she just knew that there was no way she'd be joining the national team in March. She knew this was a big deal and she knew that the season was over for her. Between all the blood in her body trying to rush to her right leg and the intense pain, it all became too much and she passed out.

She woke up in an ambulance to one EMT shining a flashlight in her eyes and another one sticking an IV into her arm. Her entire world seemed to be in a haze. She couldn't see clearly and she couldn't hear clearly and she couldn't even open her mouth to try to ask what was wrong.

All she could do was lay there and think, and she could barely even think clearly. She thought about her parents, figuring they were on their way. And she thought about Callie back at home. Did Callie even know what was happening?

Callie was the photographer for their high school's newspaper and during their freshman year, she did a feature story on Arizona since she was the only freshman on the varsity team. The two quickly became friends and within a month they became girlfriends. Callie loved sports photography and going to Arizona's games always gave her an opportunity to improve her skills. She was basically Arizona's personal photographer and they both loved that they were each able to do what they love while being with each other. This was the one tournament Callie couldn't make it to and all Arizona wanted was for Callie to be there and hold her hand. Unfortunately, she didn't even have a clue if Callie had heard about her injury.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Robbins!" Callie said happily when she answered the phone.

"Hey sweetheart," Barbara said, trying to conceal the sadness in her voice. "What are you doing right now?"

"I just got back from my family party and I was about to start on my homework," Callie replied. "How are Arizona's games going? I haven't heard from her since the morning."

"About that," Barbara said with a sigh. "She got injured."

"What, what do you mean?" Callie asked. "How injured?"

"From what the trainer could tell, she dislocated her knee pretty badly and she's probably got a few ligament tears from it."

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Callie asked.

"They took her in an ambulance, we're driving to the hospital right now," Barbara said. "I don't know anything besides that but I wanted to let you know just so you're in the loop."

"Can you tell her I love her?" Callie asked. "And can you have her text or call me whenever she can?"

"Of course I will, sweet girl," Barbara said. "I'll text you if there's any updates, I just wanted you to know before you heard from her teammates or anything."

"Okay," Callie said. "I'm so sorry, I wish I could be there with you guys."

"I'm glad you aren't, I wouldn't have wanted for you to see her like that," Barbara replied. "I have to go, but I'll text you when I can."

"I know," Callie said. "Thanks for letting me know." She hung up and instantly burst into tears. Arizona had never been injured in soccer at all, let alone an injury this bad. And of course Callie had to be 7 hours away and couldn't be there to support her girl.

* * *

Arizona's parents sat in the waiting room anxiously awaiting any news about their daughter. The doctors had told them they were going to try to relocate her knee without surgery and asked that they be out of the room because of how painful it would be for Arizona. If they managed to relocate without surgery, that would be one less thing for them to go in and fix during surgery. Barbara and Daniel weren't on board with that method and they would've much rather have had the doctors fix everything during surgery, but the doctors insisted that this was the best way.

After what seemed like hours, the doctors came back out with the news that they couldn't manage to get Arizona's knee back into place and that they'd have to do it through emergency surgery before Arizona lost blood circulation in that leg. They signed the papers and without even getting to see their baby girl, she went off into the surgery that would confirm the hiatus on her soccer career.


	2. Chapter 2

"Arizona, calm down sweetheart," Barbara said when she noticed her daughter waking up in a panic. "I'm right here, sweet girl. You're okay."

"My leg," Arizona whined, her eyes filling with tears. "What's wrong with my leg?"

"You got hurt in your soccer match, but you're alright, the doctors fixed you up," Daniel said.

"Where are we?" Arizona asked, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to feel more awake. "Where's Callie? I want Callie."

"We're still in Boise," Barbara said. "Callie's at home."

"I want Callie," Arizona said again, her eyes filling with tears this time. "I need her."

"Do you want to call her?" Barbara asked. "We can call her."

Arizona nodded, sniffling as she tried to relax into the bed. "My leg hurts," she sighed as Barbara handed her the phone.

"How's Arizona?" Callie asked when she picked up the phone, not even bothering to say hello.

"Callie," Arizona sobbed. "I got hurt."

Callie instantly tensed up at hearing her girlfriend in so much pain. She took a deep breath before trying to say anything. "I know, baby," she sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Arizona said through her tears. "I need you."

"I know," Callie said. "I wish I could be there, but I'll see you as soon as you get home, okay? You're going to be fine."

"Okay," Arizona sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Callie said. "Can I talk to your mom again?"

Arizona handed her mom the phone without a word and the woman took it before stepping out of the room. "She's okay Callie, don't worry too much," she said with a sigh.

"I can't even imagine how she must be feeling right now," Callie said. "It's not just her season that's getting screwed up, it could be her career."

"I don't even think that's hit her yet," Barbara said. "She's just freaking out because she wishes you were here."

"I wish I was there too," Callie sighed.

"We're going to see when she can leave the hospital and come home that day. I don't want her here longer than she has to be. I'd rather her be at Seattle Grace."

"I'll come see her the second I can," Callie replied. "Can I do anything for you guys, even from this far away?"

"I don't think so, sweetheart. Thank you, though."

"Of course," Callie said. "Just let me know if I can. I just want her to feel better."

"I will," Barbara replied. "I'll talk to you when I can."

She hung up and walked back into the room to be with Arizona, who was still in absolute hysterics. She was in an intense amount of pain and she just wanted to be at home in her own bed.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doctors finally came in to check on her. They increased the dosage of her morphine and informed her parents that they'd be discharging her in 3 days and that once they were back in Seattle, her physical therapy and any further care would take place at Seattle Grace. As for the timeline of her recovery, she was expected to take 6 months to walk on her leg again and a year to be able to play soccer again. This was absolutely devastating news for Arizona. After 10 years of hard work, she was set back for an entire year. One whole year of not training at all was bad enough, but losing her spot on the national team was even worse. That was her entire dream being thrown away and she couldn't believe it happened so quickly. She felt like a shell of who she had been not even a day ago, and all she could do was cry for the entire 3 days she was in the hospital.

* * *

"Sweetheart, it's almost time to go home," Barbara said when she walked into Arizona's room at 6 am on Tuesday morning. "Are you ready?"

"It hurts so bad mom," Arizona said, her eyes filling with tears for the second time in the short while she'd been awake. "I don't even know how I'm going to sit in the car."

"We're going to get home as quickly as we can," Daniel said reassuringly. "Callie will be over tonight."

"Really?" Arizona asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, we talked to her parents and they said she can sleep over tonight, but she's still going to go to school tomorrow. And then tomorrow we're going to Seattle Grace Hospital just for a checkup."

"Is Callie coming with?" Arizona asked.

"It'll be while she's at school, but I'm sure she'll come see you at home after school," Barbara said.

"Okay," Arizona sniffled, wiping her eyes before adjusting her bed into more of a sitting position. "Will I be on crutches?"

"Yep, you won't need a wheelchair," Daniel said. "They'll have you in one just so they can get you to the car."

"I just want to sleep," Arizona said with a sigh.

"I know, sweet girl," Barbara replied sympathetically. "You'll be able to sleep in the car."

They knew it was going to be a long ride home, but Arizona would feel better when she was with Callie in her own bed and that was something to look forward to.

* * *

"How long have you been waiting?" Barbara asked when she got out of the car.

"Just a few minutes," Callie said, handing Barbara a bag of carryout pasta. "Here's dinner for you guys."

"You're so sweet, thank you darling," she said as she gave the brunette a hug.

"How's she doing?" Callie asked.

"She's okay," Barbara reassured her. "Now that she's off the really strong pain medication, she's a lot more alert, but she is in a little bit more pain."

"Is she sleeping?"

"No, she's awake. We just wanted to get the door unlocked before we made her get out," Daniel said.

"You can go see her, sweetheart. She's fine, she's excited to see you," Barbara said reassuringly.

Callie nodded and walked over to the car form where she was standing on the porch. She opened the door of the backseat and gave a sympathetic smile to her girlfriend. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"It hurts, but I'll be fine," Arizona said with a shrug as Callie gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Can you help me get out?" A 7 hour long nap really seemed to do the trick in perking her up. She felt more alert than she had in the past 3 days and she was really just excited to spend some time with her girlfriend.

"Yeah," Callie said, grabbing Arizona's crutches from the floor before helping her slide out of the car. "You good?" She asked before letting go of the blonde.

"Yeah," Arizona responded as she made her way up the driveway and stepped up to the porch with ease.

"You ever been on crutches before?" Callie asked in amazement.

"No," Arizona laughed. "Where am I gonna sit?"

"The couch," Barbara replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Arizona shrugged.

"I don't understand how they discharged you even with a fever but as long as you're fine, I suppose I can look past it," she said with a sigh. "Do you girls want to split the mac and cheese?"

"Sure," Callie shrugged as she helped Arizona get comfortable sitting on the couch.

"I'm okay baby, sit down and eat with me," Arizona said with gentle laugh.

Barbara handed them both spoons and their bowl of mac and cheese. "We'll let you two have some privacy, okay?"

"Thanks," Arizona said with a smile as Barbara went back into the kitchen.

"So, I have a favor to ask you," Callie said.

"What is it?" Arizona asked between bites of mac and cheese.

"Next time you get injured in a game, can you make sure it's one where I'm there?" Callie asked with a laugh.

"There won't be a game for me to get injured in for at least a year, probably longer," Arizona said, trying to laugh through her obvious sadness about the situation.

"Why longer?" Callie asked.

"I can play in a year. It doesn't mean I'll be at the same level I am right now. It's going to take a lot of training to be at a good enough level to even attempt to be a starter on my team again."

"You're the most athletic person I know," Callie said seriously. "You're so focused and you have so much natural talent. I know you can make an amazing comeback."

"I just don't know how much nerve damage I'll have," Arizona sighed. "And if it's a lot then I'll never be back to 100%."

"I know you're worried about that," Callie sighed. "But with how hard you work, I'm sure you'll end up totally fine."

"I'm trying so hard to stay positive, but it just really sucks that this has to happen right now, right before my start with the US team."

"I know," Callie said with a sigh. "Have you heard from them?"

"No, but tomorrow I'm going to reach out to them and let them know what happened so they can give my spot to someone else."

"You'll be back, I know it," Callie replied. "And until then you'll be kicking ass in physical therapy."

"You're right," Arizona said with a laugh. "I'll probably be juggling a ball within the next month."

"I don't doubt that," Callie laughed. "Is it feeling a little better?"

"No, but now that I'm actually awake, I'm rational enough to realize it could be worse."

'We'll get you upstairs and situated in bed after we eat," Callie said. "I just don't want to go to school tomorrow. I want to stay with you."

"I do want to go to school," Arizona laughed. "I miss it."

"I'll want to go again when you're there. It's no fun without you."

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I get cleared," Arizona replied.

"Good, cause I don't know how I'm supposed to survive without you for more than a week," Callie said with a laugh. It had already been a long couple of days without Arizona at school, and both girls hoped it wouldn't be much longer.

* * *

"Baby, I have to leave in a few minutes," Callie said, giving Arizona a gentle kiss. "I'll come over for a little bit tonight."

"No, stay and hold me," Arizona whined as she began to fully wake up. "My leg hurts."

"You're shaking, I'm gonna have your mom check your temperature," Callie said, kissing Arizona on the forehead, partially to see if she was feeling warm. "I'll be right back."

She went downstairs and found Barbara in the kitchen making coffee. "Good morning sweetheart," she said with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Callie shrugged. "Can you check Arizona's temperature? She feels really warm."

"Yeah," Barbara said. She walked upstairs with Callie and grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet on her way to Arizona's room.

"I'm freezing," Arizona said with a sigh as Callie and Barbara walked back into the room.

"I know honey, I'm gonna check your temperature," Barbara replied. She stuck the thermometer under Arizona's tongue and waited for it to beep. "102.1," she said with a sigh. "I'm not going to have you take anything because we're leaving for your appointment in an hour."

"Okay," Arizona sighed.

"I'll go get you your pain medication though," Barbara said. She left the room and went downstairs.

"I have to go," Callie said with a sigh. She pulled one of her crew neck sweatshirts out of her overnight bag and sprayed it with her perfume before handing it to Arizona. "Text me updates, I'll keep my phone on me."

"Okay," Arizona replied with a smile. "I love you. Thank you for taking care of me all night."

"I love you too," Callie smiled. She picked up her backpack off the floor and walked out of the room with a sigh. She wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't really worried about Arizona, but she knew she had to go to school and try her best to focus.

* * *

"You were right, she's got an infection," Arizona's pediatrician, Dr. Bailey, said to Barbara as she walked into the room. "It's not life threatening, but it's bad enough that we're going to admit her and pump her with antibiotics for a few days."

"I just want to go to school," Arizona said, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to be in the hospital anymore."

"I know," Dr. Bailey sighed. "But we want to make sure your recovery is on track and you can't recover if you've got an infection."

Arizona nodded with a pout and pulled her phone out of the waistband of her leggings before sending a quick message to Callie.

Arizona [9:32 am]: I have an infection, they're admitting me for a few days.

"We're going to move you upstairs into a room and hook you up to an IV," Dr. Bailey said. "You'll be here for probably 3 days, and then we'll give you antibiotic tablets to take for probably 2 weeks."

"Okay," Arizona sighed. "Can I have visitors?"

"Of course," Dr. Bailey said. "Visiting hours are from 10 am through 9 pm."

"So Callie can come by later," Barbara said, taking her daughter's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Arizona nodded with a sigh and Dr. Bailey gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm going to have my residents come and take you to your room upstairs in a little bit."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey," Daniel said as the woman left the room.

* * *

Arizona sat up at the sound of two gentle knocks on the door, knowing Callie was there. "How are you feeling?" She asked with a gentle smile as she walked into the room with a vase of sunflowers as well as her maroon jansport backpack.

"Terrible," Arizona said with a sigh. "My fever was at a 103 last time they checked." She watched the brunette out the vase down on the nightstand before giving her a gentle kiss. "How was school?"

"Fine," Callie shrugged as she looked up at the two bags on the IV pole. "What are those for?"

"Antibiotics and fluids," Arizona replied. "Here, come feel how warm my leg is."

"What? No," Callie said in hesitation. "It's gonna hurt you."

"It won't, I promise," Arizona said, lifting the blankets off and holding out her hand for Callie.

Callie reached forward hesitantly, and Arizona gently placed the brunette's hand on her knee. "See how warm it feels?"

"What the fuck," Callie said, pulling her hand away. "That's so weird."

"I know," Arizona said with a laugh.

"It doesn't look infected on the outside, it just looks red," Callie said, taking her backpack off and sitting down in the rocking chair.

"Dr. Bailey is worried that the screws they put in my knee in Boise weren't sterilized and that's what could be causing the infection."

"What do they do then?" Callie asked.

"She said we're going to try an antibiotic injection into my knee if my fever doesn't go down by 5," Arizona replied. "They'll probably sedate me for that because it'll be painful."

"Okay," Callie replied.

"Do you have a lot of homework?"

"No, just uploading and editing photos for journalism," Callie shrugged. "Wanna watch me?"

"Always," Arizona said with a laugh, carefully sliding over on the bed. "Come around this side."

"I'm not laying on the bed, your doctor's gonna kill me," Callie laughed, pulling the chair up next to Arizona's bed. She pulled her laptop out of her backpack and situated it so they both could see. "Is that good?"

"Yeah," Arizona replied.

"I've been meaning to ask if you wanted me to edit the pictures from the last game of yours I went to," Callie said with a hesitant sigh. "I just don't want it to make you more upset then you already are."

"Can you?" Arizona asked. "I need to post something about my injury," she shrugged.

"Yeah," Callie said. "Can I take pictures during your recovery too?"

"Yeah, let's document it," Arizona said.

Callie smiled at that before getting her camera bag out of her backpack and standing up. "We'll start right now." She pulled her camera out of the bag and turned it on before taking a couple of pictures. "You're so beautiful," she smiled.

"Can you put my preset on those?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah," Callie replied. "Perks of having a girlfriend with editing software, right?"

"Yes," Arizona laughed. "You're the best."

Callie sat back down on the chair and sent the pictures she had taken. "I'll do yours first and then I'll work on the ones for school."

"So my parents emailed the coach of the U-18 US team and he said he'd love to have me start training with them as soon as I'm recovered," Arizona said.

"So a year from now I'll get to say my girlfriend is on the US National team," Callie said proudly. "See? I knew you'd be fine."

"It's going to be the longest year of my life," Arizona said with a sigh. "I've played soccer every day since I was 8 and now I can't for a whole year."

"You'll be fine," Callie said. "I'll make you tag along to everything I go take pictures at."

"Sounds good," Arizona laughed. "I'm gonna try to take a little nap while you edit."

"You feeling okay?" Callie asked worriedly.

"No, but it's fine. I'm just gonna try to sleep it off," Arizona said. "I think I'm just tired."

"Okay," Callie replied. "I'll be here if you need anything."

* * *

Callie was so zoned out while drinking her coffee that she didn't even notice all the chaos going on around her. She didn't hear the code blue calls over the radio or see all the doctors and nurses running around her. All she could focus on was the walk back up to Arizona's room. She was exhausted from being up most of the night and she just needed the caffeine to kick in so she could spend the next couple of hours with Arizona before going home and sleeping. She didn't refocus until she got up to Arizona's room and came face to face with what she had unconsciously tuned out.

Arizona was the code blue.

Arizona had flatlined.

Callie felt her entire body go numb as she watched doctors and nurses rush in and out of Arizona's hospital room. She watched Arizona's parents be escorted out of the room by an intern and walked over them, collapsing into Barbara's arms. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't hear anything, and her vision was blurry. What seemed to be a better day was turning into hell and she couldn't even comprehend what was going on.


End file.
